Uri Princess Do Kyungsoo
by HERAJUNGGGG
Summary: [HIATUS] seluruh lelaki menyukai Do Kyungsoo, imut, baik, lucu, seksi, itulah yang membuatnya banyak disukai oleh sebagian lelaki di Gyeoseong SHS. namun Irene dkk membencinya dan selalu ingin mencelakainya walaupun itu selalu gagal. dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh pada pesona sorang Kim Jongin. [GS for uke!- KaiSoo/ChanSoo/KrisSoo/HunSoo/ChanBaek] etc..
1. Chapter 1

**Uri Princess Do Kyungsoo**

 ** _Author : HERA JUNG_**

 ** _cast_** **:** ** _Do Kyungsoo(GS), Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Baekhyun(GS-Jongin lil sist), Kim Yifan(Jongin brother) etc..._**

 _ **pair : KaiSoo, ChanSoo, HunSoo, KrisSoo, ChanBaek.**_

 _ **Gendre : School Life, Romance, Humor(dikit), Fluff.**_

 **Rate : T**

 _ **Note : yg suka Riview ya^^ gomawo^^ GS for uke!**_

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prolog**_

 **Do Kyungsoo**

dia adalah gadis imut bermata belok yang sangat sempurna menurut banyak lelaki di Gyeoseong high school, rambut cokelat karamelnya yang panjang itu selalu terurai indah, bibir merah berisinya, kulitnya yang seputih susu, tubuh mungil nan berisinya membuat dia dijuluki 'Princess' disekolah yang membuatnya banyak dibenci oleh yeoja-yeoja yang iri akan kesempurnaan dirinya.

 **Kim Jongin**

dia adalah salah satu dari lelaki tertampan di-Gyeoseong high school yang selalu mengagumi keindahan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo selalu menganggapnya angin lalu. ck, kasihan..

 **Kim Baekhyun**

dia adalah adik kandung Kim Jongin yang bermulut berisik dan sahabat sepanjang masanya Kyungsoo, walau sering berkerja sama dengan Jongin dan ikut-ikutan membully Kyungsoo, namun dia adalah Type orang yang setia kawan dan baik walau Kyungsoo selalu kesal padanya.

 **Oh Sehun**

dia juga termasuk kedalam list lelaki tertampan dan populer di Gyeoseong high school yang selalu menyamarkan segala ekspresinya pada ekspresi datar, namun jika ada yang menyangkut Kyungsoo dan apapun itu dia akan berubah menjadi meleceng.

 **Kim Yifan (Kris)  
**

sudah jelas lelaki tampan beralis angry bird ini selalu menyukai apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan, dan apapun itu asal menyangkut tentang Kyungsoo. bahkan dia sering bertengkar dengan adiknya sendiri -Jongin- hanya karena Kyungsoo. dia memiliki banyak nama, dan salah satunya Kim Krisus(?). tapi dia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kris'.

 **Park Chanyeol**

dia adalah namja tampan yang memiliki senyum creepy yang membuatnya dijuluki 'happy virus'. dan dia juga menyukai Kyungsoo sadari dulu dan selalu bertengkar dengan lelaki manapun yang suka mendekati Kyungsoo, termasuk Sehun, Kris, dan Jongin.

 **Bae Ju Hyeon (Irene)**

dia adalah salah satu yeoja 'sok' tenar yang merupakan fans berat dari Jongin juga Sehun dan sekaligus orang nomor satu yang paling membenci Kyungsoo dan selalu berniat jahat dan mencelakai Kyungsoo namun pada akhirnya rencana itu selalu gagal dan membuatnya bertambah membenci seorang Do Kyungsoo.

 **Park Chorong**

dia adalah teman dekat Irene yang selalu membantu Irene untuk menjalankan misi untuk menelakai Kyungsoo, sekaligus parter terbaik yang pernah Irene miliki.

 **Bang Min-ah**

dia merupakan sahabat setia Irene yang terlalu polos dan selalu berkata jujur apa saja yang Irene dan Chorong lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu disebut 'bodoh' oleh Irene dan Chorong namun meski begitu dia masih saja mengikuti apapun yang Chorong dan Irene lakukan.

 **Park In Jung (Soyeon)**

dia adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol bermulut pedas dan suka membully Chanyeol sendiri, walau begitu dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How their story's?**

 **.**

 **A/N : annyeonghasseyo chinguya^^! semangat lagi, saya comeback dengan ff baru yang gendrenya GS lagi, kalo ada yg mau ff ini lanjut Riview ya^^ Kamsahamniada^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riview Please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Geumapseumnida^^**

 **-XOXO Readersnim~ XD**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uri Princess Do Kyungsoo**

 _ **Author : HERA JUNG**_

 _ **cast : Do Kyungsoo(GS), Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Baekhyun(GS-Jongin lil sist), Kim Yifan(Jongin brother) etc...  
**_

 _ **pair : KaiSoo, ChanSoo, HunSoo, KrisSoo, ChanBaek.**_

 _ **Gendre : School Life, Romance, Humor(dikit), Fluff.**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **note : don't like? don't read! DON'T COPAS, PLESE? GS for uke!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

seorang gadis imut yang tengah membaca sebuah buku bercover cukup tebal dengan serius, sedangkan dihadapannya ada seorang yeoja bermata sipit dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang sedang mengoceh tak jelas. namun yeoja bermata belok itu tak menghiraukannya dan justru sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"kau tahu, Kyung? tadi pagi Jongin pabo meninggalkanku dan berangkat duluan, jadi makanya aku terlambat masuk tadi..." adu gadis bernama lengkap Kim Baekhyun itu kepada temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo yang masih saja tak menghiraukannya.

"..."

"terus tadi Kris oppa juga meninggalkanku, sialan mereka berdua! apa tidak menghawatirkan adiknya sendiri jika berangkat sekolah sendirian?! mana sekarang aku dengar banyak penculikkan yang dilakukan oleh para Yakuza, omo YAKUZA! Yakuza, Kyung! aigooo jinjjaaaa~" Baekhyun tetap berhisteria dengan menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis super berisik didepannya itu dengan death glare-nya.

"saat ini kita sedang berada diperpustakaan, Baekhyun. bisakah kau tutup dahulu mulut berisikmu itu hingga aku selesai membaca bukuku dan pergi dari sini?!" Baekhyun manyun mendengar protes dari Kyungsoo itu.

"Ya, Kyung, aku kan hanya_"

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MUCH NOISE AT ALL?! THIS IN THE LIBRARY, NOT THE MARKET! CONCENTRATION OF YOU VERY ANNOYING PEOPLE ARE READING, KNOW?! WHAT IF YOU DO NOT SEE A SIGN WARMIN THERE?!" teriak ibu penjaga perpustakaan kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bergidik saat melihat wajah murka panjaga perpustakaan itu, dia dan Kyungsoo lalu sama-sama menoleh pada papan peratuaran tata tertib perpustakaan yang ditunjuk oleh ibu penjaga perpustakaan, Kyungsoo menatap ibu penjaga takut lalu beralih kearah Baekhyun yang tubuhnya telah bergetar karena ketakutan.

"of course, I see it.." cicit Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"IF YOU SEE IT, THEN READ!"

"

"pro_"

"READ LOUDER!"

"PROHIBITED FROM MAKING NOISE IN THE LIBRARY, BECAUSE IT CAN INTERFERE WITH THE CONCENTRATION OF OTHER!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya, Kyungsoo menatapnya takut-takut.

"already read it? so, why did you very noisy?!"

"actually I have knowing.. sorry, I forget it..hehehe"

"if you already know why still noisy?!"

"Ya, eomeonim. mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. ibu penjaga perpustakaan itu menghela nafas jengkel.

"jangan ulangi lagi, aracchi?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ibu penjaga perpustakaan lalu berbalik menuju ketempat asalnya(?). Kyungsoo mengela nafas jengkel sambil menatap Baekhyun sangar.

"ah! kan, Baekhyun!"

"ya, Kyung. mianharago~"

"Yack, isshhh"

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan bersama dikoridor sekolah, namun ada dua orang namja yang amat tenar namun menyebalkan berhenti dihadapan mereka dengan senyum lebar yang menurut Baekhyun menyeramkan. Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai dan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan fanboy Kyungsoo. yang lebih tinggi menyengir.

"hai.. Princess my baby Kyungie~ kau mau kemana, chagiya?" Kai mencolek dagu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendelik sinis.

"Yack, issshh"

"ne, baby Kyungsooie mau kemana?" sambung Chanyeol.

"hei, Kkamjong, Dobii. jangan menggangkunya!" Baekhyun berteriak kepada Chanyeol dan Kai, Chanyeol menurundukkan(?) kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang amat jauh dari tinggi tubuhnya yang jangkung itu.

"weehh, Baek. apa kabar? wooaahh kau semakin pendek saja, ya? hahaha" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun dengan creepy smilenya yang sialannya masih tetap terlihat tampan. Baekhyun melototkan matanya pada lelaki bersuara bass itu, Chanyeol tertawa dan...

Dukk

Kai menyikut perut Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Yack, Kkamjong! kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?! ahh.. rasanya sangat sakit, issshhh" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, Kai menghela nafas malas. ya bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu tetap adik perempuannya satu-satunya, tentu saja dia akan marah jika ada yang mengatai adiknya yang bermulut judes itu 'pendek' walaupun yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu sebenarnya itu fakta.

"rasakan itu! makanya jangan mengataiku 'pendek'! ayo, Kyung.." Baekhyun dengan menyun segera pergi meninggalkan dua tiang itu dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ingin pergi belum menginjak kaki Chanyeol dahulu. hingga namja bersuara beriton itu mengaung(?) dan Kyungsoo juga Baekhyun segera berlari diiringi suara tawa Kai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"YAA KIM BEKHYUUUUUUN!"

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga mereka tak terasa telah berada didepan kelas mereka. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun dengan kesal saat mereka berhenti tepat didepan ruang kelas mereka.

"Baek, tadi Chanyeol kelihatannya sangat kesakitan.." kata Kyungsoo pelan, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada kyungsoo. membuat yeoja bermata eodie itu menatapnya aneh.

"baegitukah? ahaha biarlah.. itu deritanya, kenapa mengataiku pendek huh"

"tapi tadi Kai juga menyikut perutnya.."

"tapi aku senang melihatnya menderita! Hahahahahahhh" tawa Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas baru saja dia ingin membalas ucapan Baekhyun tiba tiba datang tiga orang yeoja centil yang 'sok' tenar mendekati Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang berdiri dedepan kelas itu. yang paling tinggi berwajah cantik namun jutek bername-tag _Park Chorong,_ disampingnya ada yeoja berambut hitam panjang bername-tag _Bang Min Ah_ dan yang ditengah-tengah mereka adalah ketua dari keduanya _Bae Ju Yeon_ atau yang sering disapa Irene. seketika Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Irene dkk dengan tatapan datarnya, begitupun Kyungsoo.

"ohh.. kelihatannya ada yang terlihat sangat kegirangan, ya?" ujar Irene entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang satu sama lain.

"apa maumu?" hardik Kyungsoo pada Irene, Irene beralih menatap Chorong dan Min-ah bergantian lalu beralih kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"tadi aku meliahat kau dan Kai oppa berpapasan pas dikoridor, dan kelihatannya kau sangat senang sekali." ucap Chorong, Irene mengangguk.

"hah? senang? jelas-jelas aku kesal padanya karena dia menggangguku, bukannya senang!" timpal Kyungsoo.

"benarkah? tapi kelihatannya barusan kalian terlihat tertawa.." Irene melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun melirik Irene dan Chorong dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"jika IYA, kenapa? kau cemburu?" tambah Baekhyun sinis. Irene mendelik,

"JIKA AKU BILANG IYA, KENAPA?!"

"hah? walaupun kau menyukai Kai oppa dan bahkan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya-pun Kai oppa 'tidak akan pernah' ingin menerimamu, Irene!" Baekhyun menekan kata-katanya membuat Irene menahan dirinya.

"untung kau adiknya, jika bukan.. aku pasti akan menghabisimu, Kim Baekhyun!" terkan Irene, dan sekarang mereka telah dikelilingi oleh siswa-siswi yang penasaran dengan pertengkaran yang memang sering terjadi di Gyeoseong SHS itu.

"habisi saja, kau berani denganku? kau bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku seujung jarimu, mau menghabisiku? haha.. Kyung, apa aku tak salah dengar?" Irene menggeretakkan giginya geram, namun Chorong mengelus punggung Irene mancoba menyuruhnya untuk sabar. karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun ini adalah adik dari pangeren idamannya, Kim Jongin. jika dia mencelakainya bisa-bisa kemungkinan Kai untuk membencinya selamanya akan semakin besar walaupun Kai memang telah membancinya karena dia selalu ingin mencelakai Kyungsoo, gadis incaran Kai dkk.

"aku lihat kau sepertinya terpana pada Chanyeol oppa," ujar Chorong membuat Baekhyun melototkan matanya kaget.

"Mwoya?!"

"KAU MENYUKAINYA?!"

"Mwo?!" kaget Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kompak.

"KALIAN MEMANG BENAR-BENAR JALANG! KALIAN MENGINCAR PANGERAN KAMI, KAN?!" Irene berteriak, Kyungsoo mendelik.

"apa? kalian pikir aku menyukai Jongin?"

"tentu saja, karena memang seluruh yeoja di-Gyeoseong menyukainya, mungkin termaksuk dirimu, gadis munafik!"

"Mwo? kau menyebutku apa?!"

"GADIS MUNAFIK, kau mau apa?!"

"jika aku gadis munafik, kau apa?!"

"..."

seluruh orang terdiam, begitupun Baekhyun.

"Kyung.. ja-jadi kau.. me_"

"ADA APA INI?! KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BERADA DISINI?! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"..." Kyungsoo serta Irene dkk melengos saat guru BK mereka datang.

"KALIAN BERTENGKAR LAGI?!" Myun Ssaem yang merupakan guru BK itu-pun berkacak pinggang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ssaemnim.."

"IKUT SAYA!" Myun Ssaem memotong ucapan Baekhyun, mereka semua terdiam.

"SAYA BILANG IKUTI SAYA! KENAPA MALAH DIAM DISITU?!" Irene dkk serta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam mereka dan akhirnya mengikuti Myun Ssaem dengan pasrah keruang BK.

"Kalian bubar! masuk kekelas masing-masing!" ujar Myun Ssaem galak kepada siswa-siswi yang tadi masih berdiri disana. merekapun menurut dan masuk kekelas masing-masing.

sampai didepan ruang BK, mereka berlima segera masuk mengikuti Myun Ssaem. dan berdiri dihadapan meja kerja milik guru ter-killer di Gyeoseong SHS itu.

"duduk!"

Kyungsoo dan Irene duduk dikursi dihadapan meja Myun Ssaem dengan wajah masam(?) mereka. sedangkan yang lainnya berdiri disamping teman masing-masing karena memang hanya dua kursi yang tersedia disana.

"..." keadaan hening, mata mereka sibuk terfokus pada Myung Ssaem yang tengah mengambil sebuah buku cukup tebal dilaci meja kerjanya. itu buku daftar absenisasi para siswa-siswi Gyeoseong SHS, mereka semua bertambah membulatkan mata mereka saat stabilo merah milik Myung Ssaem mengarah pada nama Irene. namun Myun Ssaem menahannya dan membuat Irene sedikit bernafas lega karena namanya tidak masuk kedaftar hitam kesiswaan dan dicoreng dari nota absenisasi kesiswaan.

"kalian bertengkar kembali?"

"..." semua diam.

"jawab saya!"

"a-anu.. Ssaem, sebenarnya Irene yang memulainya.." Kyungsoo menyahut, Irene melototkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"kau.." dia menggeram pada Kyungsoo dengan pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Myun Ssaem karena ruangan itu sepi.

"ada apa Irene?"

"...a-ani.. Ssaem.."

"minggu kemarin kalian juga terlibat perkelahian seperti ini juga, dan kata Irene kemarin yang memulainya adalah Kyungsoo. dan sekarang Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Irene yang memulainya.." mereka saling pandang. mata Myun Ssaem berelih kepada orang 'paling' polos bahkan sering disebut tolol sangking polosnya, yaitu Minah. jika bertanya pada Minah mungkin dia akan mangatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya karena Minah memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Minah-ya, sebenarnya siapa yang memulainya?" tanya Myun Ssaem pada gadis berwajah lugu itu, mata Minah membesar karena ditanyai seperti itu, sedangkan Chorong dan Irene memasang wajah sangar mereka yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Minah.

"Minah-ya!"

"Ssaem, sebenarnya tadi Irene yang memulainya duluan karena dia cemburu karena melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berpapasan pas dedepan koridor bawah..ooppsss.." jawab Min-ah -jujur- membuat semua mata itu mendelik tajam kepadanya. sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya.

"ah! kan, dia benar Ssaem, Irene yang_"

"kau diam! jadi tebakanku benar, ternyata. Irene..." potong Myun Ssaem membuat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. sedangkan Irene tetap mematung menunggu lontaran kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Myun Ssaem.

"kau akan saya skors selama 3 hari untuk percobaan agar kau jera untuk membuat keributan disekolah.."

"MWO?!" teriak Minah, Irene, dan Chorong kaget. Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya.

"apa?! kau membantahku?!"

"a-aniya, SSaemnim.."

"sekarang kembali kekelas!" perintah Myun Ssaem, mereka berlima segera menegakkan tubuh mereka dan membungkuk sopan lalu beranjak keluar. mereka berlima dangan kompak berjalan bersama dikoridor menuju kelas mereka, Irene berjalan dengan santai keluar dari ruang BK diikuti dua pengikut setianya, Chorong dan Minah dibelakangnya. dia menatap sinis Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendahulai mereka. Irene melirik Chorong dengan alis mengkerut.

"bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan. tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan jalan mereka dan membiarkan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun pergi memasuki kelas.

"Ah! aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalau.." Chorong mendekatkan bibirnya pada teling Irene dan berbisik sesuatu, sedangkan Minah yang tak tahu menahu hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Chorong menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Irene dan menatap Irene dengan kedua alis terangkat, Irene tersenyum licik.

"kau pintar Park Chorong! pasti rencana kali ini kita akan berhasil dan akan menngenai Kyungsoo dengan tepat!" kata Irene sumringah, Chorong tersenyum bangga.

"tentu saja! Park Chorong begitu.."

"kalian membicarakan apa? ya, beritahu aku juga dong!" kata Minah sambil mempouth-kan bibirnya, Chorong dan Irene mencabikkan bibirnya kebawah.

"tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan buka mulut ketika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo akibat kami?" Minah tersenyum sumringh dan mengangguk. Chorong menghela nafas panjang lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Minah.

"..." Irene hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"sudah selesai?" tanyanya saat Chorong telah menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Minah.

"ya.."

"jadi.. kalian akan berencana menjatuhkan pot bunga dari atas agar Kyung-hhhffffttttt" Irene segera membekap mulut ember Minah dengan tangan kirinya.

"mulutmu! sudah dibilang jangan ember! isshhh" repet Chorong lalu melepaskan bekapan tangan Irene pada Minah karena merasa kasihan.

"awas saja jika kau buka mulut lagi! untung saja tidak ada yang mendengarnya, ckk.. ayo kekelas!" repet Irene sambil berjalan mendahului kedua temannya itu, Chorong dan Minah lalu bergandengan mengikuti Irene menuju kelas mereka.

.

seorang yang berada dibalik tembok dimana Irene dkk berbincang tadi mematung tak percaya. dia Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang merupakan salah satu list dari lelaki idaman di Gyeoseong SHS yang juga menyukai Kyungsoo si gadis imut yang selalu menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"sial,aku harus menggagalkan rencana mereka, dan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan ekstra.."

' _dibelakangnya'_ tambah Sehun didalam hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"dua badan legislatif baru dari majelis nasional mengamandemen konsitusi dan memilih Yun Po-Sun sebagai Presiden pertama Korea. dan Presiden Yun menunjuk Chang Myon sebagai Perdana menteri, dengan begitu berdirilah Republik kedua pada bulan juli 1960." guru sejarah kelas X-A -Kim Ssaem- tampak sedang menjelaskan tentang mata pelajaran Sejarah kepada siswa-siswi dikelas X-A itu dengan wajah kusut(?). bagaimana wajahnya tidak kusut(?) bagai kemeja tak disetrika(?) begitu.

mereka tidak menghiraukan Kim Ssaem yang sedang meracau tak didepan sana, dan malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. ada yang ber-Selca ria dipojok kelas, ada yang tiduran, contohnya si malas Oh Sehun, ada yang bernyanyi-nyanyilah seperti lelaki berwajah kotak(?) yang biasa dipanggil Chen oleh teman-temannya, ada yang bergossip ria, itu pasti tdak bukan tidak lain adalah Irene dkk. dan yang lebih parahnya yang tampak fokus pada pelajaran hanya Joonmyeon si ketua kelas ter-rajin se Gyeoseong SHS, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Kai. namun kedua lelaki itu tidak terlalu terfokus pada penjelasan yang Kim Ssaem lontarkan, namun fokus pada dua sosok bidadari yang telah lama bersemayam(?) dihati keduanya.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Baekhyun.

kenapa Baekhyun? karena Chanyeol menyukainya! benar! Chanyeol juga menyukai Baekhyun, namun dia hanya mengaku jika dia hanya menyukai Kyungsoo. kenapa? karena Chanyeol itu buaya(?), dia suka keduanya. karena menurutnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggemaskan hingga membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi gemuk keduanya secara bergantian setiap saat. Ckk dasar..

TTEEEEETTT! TTEEEETTT!

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!" mereka semua bersorak ria saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyimemotong ucapan penjelasan Kim Ssaem. mereka semua segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka kedalam tas masing-masing dan duduk rapi dibangku mereka. Sehun segera terbangun dan memakai tas ranselnya dengan tenang.

"beri salam pada Kim Ssaemnim.." suruh Joonmyeon.

"selamat siang Ssaemnim.." ucap mereka semua kompak sambil membungkukkan tubuh masing-masing tanda memberi hormat. Kim Ssaem mengangguk kecil lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas X-A yang menurutnya berisikan murid-murid menyebalkan itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan jalan kaki seperti biasa.

Irene menolehkan kepalanya pada bangku belakangnya, bangku Chorong dan Minah dengan senyum miringnya lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Chorong mengangguk pelan dan segera berdiri, Minah yang bingung hanya ikut-ikutan menganggukkan kepalanya seperti Chorong. Irene lalu mengandeng tangan kedua sahabat setianya itu lalu mereka bertiga beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sehun mendelik tajam dan segera beranjak mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baehyun yang dalam bahaya.

"kita harus segera cepat, jika tidak nanti Kyungsoo akan pulang duluan. dan rencana kita akan gagal.." Minah berucap membuat Chorong dan Irene yang juga merengkul pinggangnya menghentikan langkahnya karena tercengang akan ucapan yang keluar dari gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

"hei, ini benar kau?" kata Irene sambil menganga tak percaya, Minah tersenyum lima jari.

"benar, kau terlalu possesive kali ini.." tambah Chorong sambil tertawa kecil, lalu mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju rooftop.

.

Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun berjalan bergandengan dengan senyum lebar mereka melewati koridor lsntsi satu, namun tiba-tiba...

"KYUNGSOOO, BAEKHYUUUUNN AWAAAASSSS!"

BRUKKK~

CRANGGGGG!

"Ahhh"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tercengang tak percaya bahwa barusan Sehun mendorong mereka dan tiba-tiba ada pot bunga cukup besar jatuh dari atas, tepat pada tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada tadi sebelum Sehun mendorong mereka. sedangkan sang penolong mereka yaitu Sehun sendiri terjerembab jauh dari sana dengan posisi menindihi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terjerembab jauh kebelakang, dan kaki kiri Baekhyun terseleo dengan sedikit lecet dilututnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, Kai dan Kris yang berada tak jauh dari sana menganga tak percaya saat melihat kejadian barusan yang tepat terjadi didepan mata mereka sendiri. terlebih adik mereka, Baekhyun sampai lecet begitu.

"BAEKKIEEE!" teriak Kai segera berlari kearah adik kesayangannya itu, sedangkan Kris tidak berteriak lebay seperti Kai dan langsung menyusul Baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan.

"OPPAAAAAAA~!" rengek Baekhyun manja dengan mat yang berkaca-kaca menggemaskan.

"Baek, berdiri! nanti rok-mu kotor!" perintah Kai dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Kai begitu menyebalkan menurutnya, bukannya membantunya berdiri tapi malah memerintah. mana sambil berkacak pinggang lagi.

"Yack, kau menyebalkan! bantu aku berdiri, Kaiiiii~" Baekhyun kembali merengek. tiba-tiba Kris datang dan memampah Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Kai menatapnya datar.

"kai menyebalkan Kai! hanya menyenangkan didepannya saja, huh" repet Baekhyun.

"ya.. masih untung aku menyerukan namamu, dasar anak kecil!"

"dan dengan itu kau tidak membantuku untuk berdiri, begitu? dasar hitam!"

"kau anak keci, ueee"

"Yack, oppa~ lihat Kkamjong! dia begitu menyebalkan.." Baekhyun merengek pada Kris dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Kris mendelik pada Kai, dan Kai segera memasang hurf 'v' dikedua jarinya sambil tersenyum lima jari. Kris memutar bola mata malas dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, dan..

DEG!

mata Kris melotot saat menangkap adegan hampir intim yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sehun yang terjerembab tadi ternyata menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, dan sekarang mereka saling tatap kedalam mata masing-masing.

"oiii, Kkamjong! Baekhyun! lihat ituuuu~ mereka hampir saja berciuman!" Kris histeris, Kai dan Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepala mereka dan seketika kedua bola mata mereka membola.

"KYUNGSOOOO~!"

"Mwo? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kyungsoo yang tersadar segera berteriak nyaring memekakkan telinga Sehun, Sehun yang terkaget segera berdiri dari posisisnya dan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. lalu Kai mendekati mereka dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, Kris dan juga Baekhyun ikut mendekat.

"Kyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng kaku. tiba-tiba datanglah Chanyeol dengan wajah kepo(?)nya.

"a-ada apa? Baek, kau tak apa? astaga kakimu lecet" kaget Chanyeol refleks menyentuh paha mulus Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAAAA"

BUG!

Chanyeol meringis saat perutnya terasa sakit karena Kai menyikutnya lagi, kali ini rasanya lebih sakit dari yang tadi pagi.

"ahh.. Kkamjong, kau! yah, kenapa kau kembali melakukan hal ini kepadaku? ahh.. rasanya benar-benar sakitt.." keluh Chanyeol sambil memigangi perutnya.

"kau! sekali lagi mengganggu adikku akan kubuat jadi bumbu kimchi ibuku kau!"

"ya, Mwoya? aku hanya menanyakannya.."

"tanganmu, sialan!" pekik Baekhyun melengking. bahkan semua orang menutup telinga mereka.

"yahh.. suaramu, lebih baik kau mengikuti paduan suara saja, huh" ejek Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengadu pada Kris dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sensara(?).

"yack, kau jangan mengganggunya.." Kris membuka suara, Chanyeol menyengir.

"hehehe, maaf. hyung.."

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, dan Kyungsoo juga menatapnya, dan..

blushhh

pipi gemuk Kyungsoo mengeluarkan semburat merah yang sangat menggemaskan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"ehh, Kyung.. kau dan Baekhyun aku saja yang antar pulang, dan kau Kkanjong. bawa motorku!" Kris memerintah dan segera menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kai menganga tak percaya.

"ya hyung, tapi itu mobilku! aku tida mau memakai motormuuuu!" teriak Kai tak terima, Sehun dan Chanyeol beranjak perg meninggalkannya sendiri ditenag-tengah lapangan itu. dan akhirnya hanya Kai sendirianlah yang berdiri disana dalam keheningan ditemani suara gesekan ranting ranting pohon eak dan maple. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan beranjak pergi ke basment sekolah untuk mengambil motor Kris dan pulang.

.

"ehhmm.. Kyungsoo, kau duduk disampingku ya.." pinta Kris, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya lalu beralih kembali pada Kris, lalu mengangguk. dan mereka memasuki mobil Kai, dan Baekhyun duduk dengan anteng dijok belakang.

.

\- In Rooftop School

"bodoh! kau bodoh! kenapa sampai tak kena, hah?!" Irene berteriak pada Chorong yang tadi melempar pot itu kebawah dengan niat mencelakai Kyungsoo, namun gagal. justru Kyungsoo malah ditolong oleh Sehun. dan posisinya itu membuatnya..

"AKU MARAAAAHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **not be author note's, I just wanna u're all Riview in this chapt, ok?**

 **Saranghaeee~~ #plakkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **.**

 **Riview Please?**

 **.**

 **Thank you very much has Riview^^**

 **.**

 **-XOXOVERDOSEXODUS**

 **-HERAJUNGLINE21**


End file.
